


Calico Cat

by Storyreader21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwami Marinette, Marinette loves Camembert, Unknown update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: A young girl becomes half human and half Kwami of a Miraculous that combines the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, While both are still in play. And her Miraculous will soon have a wielder. How will this change things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl dreams of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

_A young 3 year old girl was playing in a park when she had a clumsy attack and fell in a hole underneath some tree roots. While there she found a pair of black and white earings that she picked up before fainting._

_She woke up in a void with darkness and light mixing together being the only thing she could see, and hearing a strange voice, that was powerful, and wise._

_"Hello young one." The voice said. "I have an offer for you."_

_"What offer?" The girl asked. "And who are you?"_

_"I am known simply as The Mage." The voice said. "Long ago I created powerful items known as the Miraculous. Each grant extraordinary powers, and have a creature known as a Kwami that is basically a small god, that is tied to them, and act as a source of their powers, with one exception."_

_"An exception?" The girl asked._

_"Yes." The Mage said. "The two most powerful Miraculous are the Ladybug Earrings with the power of good luck and creation, and the Black Cat Miraculous with the power of bad luck and destruction. Only once has the two been combined together, and afterwards history itself was reset, making it so that it never happened. However the Miraculous formed from that was lost in time without a Kwami, and the other Kwami's don't even know it exists. Since you are the first deemed worthy of this offer to find it, the earrings you picked up, would you like to become the new Kwami of the Calico Cat Miraculous? You would still be half human, and have both a human form, and a Kwami form, until your human side dies, which would allow you to live your life before becoming a Kwami permanently. You would grant the wielder of the Miraculous the powers of both of the Miraculous that was used to create it, allowing them to use either Lucky Charm or Cataclysm, and change back five minutes later, or both, and change back two and a half minutes later. It would also act as a failsafe for if someone with ill intent gets the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous again, since as long as the Calico Cat Miraculous both exists and has a Kwami tied to it, it is impossible to combine them again. In addition to that because you were not born a Kwami, the Kwami of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, who see each other as siblings would not be your parents."_

_After thinking about it, the young girl agreed._

_"Then so it shall be." The Mage said as pure power rushed into the girl._

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up with a gasp from the vivid dream, before looking around and after seeing that Tikki, the Kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous, and who still didn't know her secret, was still asleep, her body shimmered as it changed.

Where once was a human girl, was now a Kwami the size of the other kwami's, and the same shape as Plagg, but with black and white fur in a design that says she was not a Tuxedo Cat, and in fact looked like a Calico with only two colors instead of three, and having blue eyes instead of green. Her Kwami form taking after the Black Cat Miraculous Kwami, while the Calico Cat Miraculous itself taking after the Ladybug Miraculous.

With that done she phsed through the floor to the kitchen passing the hiding spot for the Calico Cat Miraculous, which she was nervous about, because she could sense that the time was coming for her Miraculous to have a wielder and it would be her first time, and making her way to the kitchen and sneaking some Camembert which she had found to be her favorite recharge food, especially when she is hungry, and has a wheel bigger then her Kwami form. After eating she then returned to her room, and remembering her feeling moved the Calico Cat Miraculous to a side pocket of her bag, then changing to human form to get some more sleep until it was time for school without waking Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have an idea for what weapon should the wielder of the Calico Cat Miraculous have, as well as a suggestion for who the wielder should be, crossover characters allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours are heard, and Marinette's Kwami half is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, or any series the rumours are based off of.
> 
> As you will see in this chapter. I am not very good with Akuma battles. So anyone that can help on chapters when there is one will be helpful.
> 
> Also in this story Kwami can't be seen on camera, but they can be heard.

At lunch Marinette, Alya, and Nino were at a cafe, while Adrien was at a photoshoot, when Alya, who due to Marinette being late, couldn't ask her before spoke up.

"Hey Marinette, did you hear the rumours?" Alya asked.

"No." Marinette said. "What rumours?"

"There's a rumour that a new student is starting next month to get away from things at their home." Alya said. "And three different rumours about who it is. One says it is a girl that has traveled in a world of data, one says it is a shrine maiden that traveled through time, and one says it is a male martial artist cursed to change genders with the water temperature that last splashed him. Though their all rumours, so who knows if any of them are true, and the Akuma attacks are the only reason I don't outright discard any of them."

"I guess we'll see when the month is up." Marinette said.

Suddenly there was a loud scream just as Alya opened her mouth to respond.

"An akuma now." Nino sighed as Alya took off running already live streaming from her camera to the Ladyblog, while Marinette made an excuse to leave before transforming, and heading out.

When she got to the Akuma she saw that it was in shades of blue and white that looked like ice and snow, except for a yellow hair band that Ladybug recognized as where the akuma was. the Akuma itself had frozen everyone in blocks of ice leaving only their head and hands unfrozen. And was just finishing with Alya.

"It's not nice to freeze the citizens of Paris." Ladybug said.

"Everyone constantly told me I needed to chill out." The Akuma said. "Now that I am Chill Out, I can make them chill out instead. Now give me your Miraculous."

"Sorry, but no." Ladybug said trying to figure out how to get to the hairband.

"Then I'll make you." Chill Out said, launching several icicles at Ladybug, only for Ladybug to dodge them.

Ladybug then sent her Yo-yo at Chill Out, who replieed by freezing the air in front of her into an ice wall that blocked it, before breaking the ice wall into many more icicles then before and launching them at Ladybug, whose eyes went wide in surprise before Chat Noir arrived, grabbed Ladybug and jumped to safety.

"Careful, my lady." Chat said, as he took a look at the Akuma. "What's up with Ice Queen?"

"Apparently everyone told her to chill out," Ladybug said "and now that's her name, and she has ice powers. The akuma is in her hairband, it's the only thing out of place."

Chill Out, ten interrupted them by making several icicles and launching them, forcing Ladybug and Chat Noire to seperate.

When Ladybug landed she tried to use her yo-yo to grab Chill Out only for her to create an icy wind that blew it back at her even faster, and while Ladybug dodged, Chill Out turned around and usedd several icicles to force Chat Noir away from her hairband.

"Lucky Charm." Ladybug called out activating her ability after seeing how easily Chill Out blocked her attacks. The ability giving her a flashlight.

"How can I use a flashlight?" Ladybug asked. "It's not even dark."

Chill Out then created a sphere of ice around herself with ice spikes sticking out that started launching out, forcing Ladybug and Chat Noir to dodge some, and use their weapons to block others while protecting the civillians who could not get away.

Finally it ended with the ice sphere itself breaking into weaker ice shards, and launching at them, just as the light from the sun reflected off the ice, and into Ladybug's eyes, causing her to know what the flashlight is for, but also distracting her enough she couldn't completely dodge, and got a glancing hit.

"My Lady, are you alr-Ice?" Chat Noir asked jumping over and looking over her, but still making a pun that caused Ladybug to roll her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, and I know what to do." Ladybug said, neither noticing Chill Out approaching them while they talked.

"Too bad you won't get the chance. Now, CHILL OUT!" Chill Out said freezing them, before knocking the flashlight out of Ladybug's hand, and to the ground, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir frozen, and facing each other, Ladybug's Lucky Charm on the side, unused, as her earrings warned her that she was about to change back. Luckily Chat hadn't got a chance to use Cataclysm, so his transformation was safe.

Chill Out looked on in happiness as there was a flash of light as Ladybug changed back to Marinette. However Ladybug used the last moments before the light faded enough to see her to change into her Kwami form. Her and Tikki falling to the bottom of the ice block, Tikki's eyes going wide in shock as Marinette used her paw to cover Tikki's mouth, as she prepared to do something that will leave her very weak, and when combined with multiple uses like what she is about to do, sick.

"What the!!!" Chill Out said, coming closer. "Where did she go?"

Marinette used this oppurtunity to phase through the bottom of the ice, and fly behind Chill Out without her seeing, and focusing on her paws as she touched the hairband, shouted "Cataclysm". The destructive energy destroying the hairband and releasing the akuma, as Marinette became weak, and Chat's eyes went wide due to him both recognizing the voice as Ladybug's, and the power she used as his.

Marinette then weakly flew up to the akuma before it got away, and touched it.

"It's time to deevilize." Marinette said purifying the akuma. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Marinette then even more weakly flew to the discarded Lucky Charm, and touching it whispered, which was as loud as she could manage in her severally weakened state, "Miraculous Cure." repairing all the damage, and freeing everyone, as she passed out.

"My lady!" Chat said picking her up, before looking at Tikki, who had recharged with the cookies hidden in Marinette's bag, which didn't change with Marinette into Kwami form. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Tikki said distraught. "She had just changed to civilian when she changed again into a Kwami, then used Cataclysm, cleanse, and Miraculous Cure. I don't even know how she used the two opposing energies. Me and Plagg can only use one type. And even with that, although Kwami's can use our powers alone, it greatly weakens us. It's why we originally agreed to be tied to the miraculous as a power source. But she used three powers back to back, We need to get her to the guardian before she dies. Hopefully he can also get her back to normal."

"Lead the way." Chat said.

"This way. Luckily we Kwami's can't be seen on camera's." Tikki said flying away with Chat Noir following her, neither noticing that Alya was still livestreaming, and caught the entire conversation between Chat Noir and Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know the rumours are about three different characters from other series, Kari Kamiya from Digimon, Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha, and Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2. I have two questions for you by the way. Which of these rumours, if any is true? The choice is yours, but the winner will recieve the Calico Cat Miraculous that Kwami Marinette is tied to as it's chosen. You can also choose none of them are true and have the chosen be Alix (who became Timebreaker in the show). And second, should the next chapter contain an identity reveal, between Ladybug and Chat Noir, or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz and Master Fu, find out Marinette's Kwami secret, identity reveal, and Marinette gets a guardian bond and the downside of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

"Is she okay?" Chat Noir asked Master Fu as he left the room he was healing Marinette in. "Is she back to normal?"

"She is tired." Master Fu said. "She needs her recharge food to be back to full health, and she needs to recover enough to talk, so she can tell us what she remembers for clues to how she became a Kwami, so we can find a way to reverse it."

"Alright." Chat said. "What's her recharge food?"

"It would be whatever her favorite food is." Master Fu said looking at Tikki.

"The one thing I hate about her." Tikki groaned to the others confusion. "Her favorite food is cheese, specifically Camembert."

"Uhhh." Chat Noir said. "That's Plagg's favorite as well."

"I have some for emergencies from before I gave the Black Cat Miraculous to you." Master Fu said.

Chat Noir and Tikki followed Master Fu as he got the Camembert, and placed it in front of Marinette, who upon smelling it, woke up enough to launch herself on it, and swallow it whole, before sighing happily as she got her strength back, only to freeze when she saw everyone.

"Um, hi." Marinette said.

"My Lady." Chat said. "Can you please tell us what you remember from when you turned into a Kwami?"

This caused Marinette to freeze before sighing, "Can you please let your Kwami out. He should hear as well. I won't look so your identity is safe."

"Your still telling your chosen to keep their identities secret?" Master Fu asked Tikki.

"It's necessary." Tikki said. "If anyone finds out her identity, her friends and family could be in danger."

"For civillians, yes." Master Fu said. "However it is better to tell your partner in case your badly hurt in an attack. You've lost three Ladybug's because they couldn't get the help they needed, that their partner could have provided if they knew each others identity."

Tikki looked anxious while Marinette glared at her, before sighing. "Fine you can reveal yourselves."

"Thank you." Chat said releasing Plagg, and turning back to Adrien.

"Adrien!!!" Marinette squeeked, starting to panic.

"Calm down Marinette." Tikki sighed hugging Marinette until she calmed down.

"Marinette!" Adrien said with a smile. "My Lady is Marinette."

"Surprise." Marinette said shyly before looking at Plagg. "And you must be his Kwami."

"I'm Plagg, Kwami of bad luck and destruction." Plagg said floating down. "I hear your favorite food is the same as mine."

"Camembert?" Marinette asked, getting a smile and nod from Plagg, and a groan from everyone else.

"Can you please tell us what you remember?" Master Fu asked.

"Yeah." Marinette said after visibly getting herself together. "We had been trapped in ice, by Chill Out, and my transformation had just ended. I couldn't reveal my civilian self, so before the flash ended, I..um..changed into my Kwami form."

"Your Kwami form." Adrien said. "You can become a Kwami at will?"

"Yeah." Marinette said to the others surprise. "When I was three years old I found a pair of earrings, and when I picked them up, I was taken to a place filled with what I now recognize as the powers of creation and destruction. While there I heard a voice that introduced itself simply as The Mage."

"The Mage!" Wayzz, Tikki, and Plagg said in shock.

"Who's that?" Adrien asked, causing Wayzz to look at him.

"The Mage is the creator of the Miraculous." Wayzz told him.

"What happened then?" Master Fu asked Marinette.

He told me that there were powerful artifacts called Miraculous." Marinette said. "He told me that the two most powerful ones were the Ladybug, and Black Cat Miraculous, and that throughout history, the two have only been combined together once."

"I don't remember that." Tikki said, getting nods of agreement from Plagg, and Wayzz.

"He also said that afterwards, history itself was reset, making it so it had never happened." Marinette continued getting looks of realization from the others. "However, the Miraculous formed from that was lost to time, without a Kwami. Until I was the first to both find it, and have a worthy soul, so he gave me an offer that I agreed to. To turn me into a half human, half Kwami, until my human form dies, when I will become a full Kwami. He then tied my Kwami side to the Calico Cat Miraculous, which contains the combined power of, both the Ladybug, and Black Cat Miraculous."

"Oh my." Master Fu said.

"What does the Calico Cat Miraculous look like?" Plagg asked curious.

"Well, except for being white, and black, instead of red and black, it looks just like the Ladybug Miraculous." Marinette said. "Just like I look like a white and black with blue eyes version of Plagg."

"Have you ever had a wielder?" Adrien asked.

"Not yet." Marinette replied, before frowning. "But ever since this morning, every instinct in my body is telling me I will get one soon."

"That's because you're a Kwami without a guardian bond." Wayzz explained. "And you do need to be careful."

"What's a guardian bond?" Marinette asked. "And why do I need to be careful?"

"A guardian bond, is a bond to a guardian like Master Fu, who in return for providing protection, safety, choosing a wielder, and providing the energy neccessary for a Kwami to remain out of their Miraculous for long periods of time, which your human side does now, but when you become full Kwami won't, the Kwami provide companionship. Without the bond a Kwami will sense around a month, sometimes more, sometimes less, ahead when their Miraculous is needed, so they can find a chosen, instead of having the guardian pick one." Wayzz said. "And you need to be careful, since for one century after being tied to a Miraculous, the chosen are always transformed to match the Kwami's gender, so if a male becomes your chosen, then during the transformation he will become a girl. Even as a half Kwami, you should know these things."

"I recieved the basic information." Marinette said. "How to Phase, fly, understand cats, and ladybugs, use Cataclysm, and Lucky Charm, and that those I transform, can use either power and change back after five minutes, or both and change back in two and a half minutes. I learned cleanse, and Miraculous Cure from using them as Ladybug. Anything else I was not taught, and do not have a teacher for me to learn from."

"We can teach you." Tikki said, gesturing to her and Plagg. "Afterall, your powers do come from us."

"Does that make her your daughter?" Adrien asked, causing Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg to blush."

"No." Marinette said. "The Mage made sure to mention that specifically. And thanks I'd love for you two to be my teachers. By the way, I enjoy my freedom, so how do I get a guardian bond, and as a half Kwami, how would it effect me?"

"You would need to bring your Miraculous to a guardian, like me." Master Fu said. "And when I make the oath of guardians, you accept while handing yoour Miraculous to me, but I don't know how it will effect half Kwami like you."

"I do." Wayzz said. "It's happened once before with a minor Miraculous. You would be stuck for one month as a Kwami, and have the same limitations as a full Kwami. Afterwards you would be forced to spend one week a month in Kwami form, but it does provide protection in the form that only those you tell, everyone else will accept any excuse about your whereabouts, and not question it. Though only for the month, and specific weeks you are forced to be a Kwami."

Marinette thought about it for a little while, before sighing.

"My Lady?" Adrien said getting Marinette to blush.

"I really want to do it, and I even have the Calico Cat Miraculous in a side pocket of my bag." Marinette said. "But what about the akuma? I have to be Ladybug to purify them without being sick."

At this Plagg started snickering while holding up a camera. "You could always have Adrien use the Calico Cat Miraculous, temporarily, until the guardian finds a wielder for you. Though if you do, then I will use this specially modified so that even Kwami show up on it, camera to take a picture of Adrien as a female cat hero."

At this Adrien and Marinette blushed, before Adrien cleared his throat.

"For you my Lady." Adrien said. "I am willing."

"T-T-T-Thank you." Marinette said still blushing, before getting the Calico Cat Miraculous and gaining a guardian bond.

Afterwards they left with Adrien now having a pair of earings, and Plagg, and a blushing Marinette in his jackets inner pocket. While Tikki, waited with the guardian for the weekend when they would come back for Marinette's lessons with Tikki, while during the week, she would have lessons with Plagg, who did bring the specially modified camera, on the powers of the miraculous she has less knowledge of, and tutoring from Adrien in school so she didn't fall behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to know who you want to get the Calico Cat Miraculous Since Chat Noir is only temporary. The choices are Kari Kamiya from Digimon, Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha, Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2, Alix/timebreaker from ladybug, and due to a comment last chapter Alya from ladybug (same commenter that got Chat Noir to temporarily get the Calico Cat Miraculous).
> 
> Also what things should Plagg and Tikki teach Marinette?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes a picture, gets jealous, and talks to Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Remember Adrien is only a temporary wielder.

The next day Adrien woke up, and remembering the events of the previous day, looked around for Marinette, and Plagg, who had stayed up late, eating cheese while Plagg taught her about the powers he got from the Black Cat Miraculous. Adrien still couldn't believe his lady loved camembert as much as Plagg.

When he couldn't find them, he frowned before deciding to check the container of camembert cheese Adrien would hide for emergencies. He held it up to the window to wake Plagg up if he was in there, and upon opening it, he got quite the surprise.

Instead of Plagg, there was both Plagg, and Marinette covered in the remains of the cheese, and sleeping together, and when the sun hit them, they buried their faces in each others fur.

Adrien carefully put the container down without waking them, and took a picture with Plagg's special camera, before freezing when he realized one very important fact: Plagg was sleeping cuddled up to his lady.

"Wake up you two." Adrien said dumping them on the floor.

"Huh." Marinette said blinking at being on the floor. "Strange, last night I remember eating camembert with Plagg after lessons ended. So how did I wake up here?"

"I'm guessing him." Plagg said looking behind and above here as she turned around to see Adrien above, and behind her holding the empty container in a way that showed quite clearly, he had just dumped them out.

"Oh." Marinette said.

"Yes, Oh." Adrien said, showing them the picture on the camera, getting Marinette, and Plagg to blush at how they were sleeping. "Have a nice night My Lady, Plagg?"

Marinette opened her mouth to stutter an answer, when her and Plagg's head snapped to the door, before they hid.

"Adrien." Nathalie said walking in. "I have your schedule for the day, and breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Nathalie." Adrien said. "I'll be there after I finish getting dressed.

"Of course." Nathalie said, before leaving.

"We'll talk about this later." Adrien said heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Why was Adrien so upset?" Marinette asked Plagg as they floated out. "We just fell asleep, after eating when our lessons were over, it's not like we did anything."

"I think he's jealous." Plagg said. "After all you are his Lady."

Marinette blushed, glad that knowing his identity helps stop her from making a fool of herself, at least most of the time, but before she could reply, Adrien ran out, and they had to phase into his bag.

When they got to class, Marinette glad that Adrien was going to give her tutoring on what she missed, since it wasto dangerous. otherwise, in case she was seen.

"Hey, Adrien." Alya called. "Have you seen the newest post on the Ladyblog. It was livestreamed from the last Akuma battle.

No." Adrien said, only for Alya to show the video.

_"What the!!!" Chill Out said, moving closer to a block of ice. "Where did she go?"_

_You could then hear a voice call "Cataclysm" As the ribbon was destroyed releasing the akuma_

_"It's time to deevilize." A voice said, as the akuma was purified as the voice continued. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."_

_The Lucky Charm, then turned into the ladybug army, repairing all the damage, and freeing everyone,_

_"My lady!" Chat said picking up something that couldn't be seen, before looking up at something else that couldn't be seen, and saying "What happened?" "I don't know." A distraught voice said. "She had just changed to civilian when she changed again into a Kwami, then used Cataclysm, cleanse, and Miraculous Cure. I don't even know how she used the two opposing energies. Me and Plagg can only use one type. And even with that, although Kwami's can use our powers alone, it greatly weakens us. It's why we originally agreed to be tied to the miraculous as a power source. But she used three powers back to back, We need to get her to the guardian before she dies. Hopefully he can also get her back to normal." "Lead the way." Chat said. "This way. Luckily we Kwami's can't be seen on camera's." the voice said as Chat Noir left, not noticing that Alya was still livestreaming, and caught the entire conversation between Chat Noir and and the second voice._

"What do you think about Ladybug becoming a Kwami?" Alya asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there so I can't see her." Adrien said a little pale, while Marinette, and Plagg, paled much farther.

"She looks like a white and black cat with blue eyes." Alya said. "Oh, I wonder if she has her own Miraculous someone can use?"

Before Adrien could answer the class was interrupted, by a large boom, the school shakong, a voice yelling "Chloe Bourgeois!" and everyone either running out to record the fight (Alya), to transform (Adrien), or to get to safety (everyone else).

"Look like it's time to try your Miraculous out, My Lady." Adrien said smirking when he was alone, and not remembering about the becoming a girl while transformed part.

"Just say Marinette, Claws Out." Marinette said, as she and Plagg floated out of Adrien's bag, Plagg holding the special camera, while grinning, and just waiting for teasing material.

"Marinette, Claws Out." Adrien said, causing Marinette to be drawn into the Calico Cat Miraculous, as with a flash Adrien transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vote for the wielder of the Calico Cat Miraculous is over. A comment both voted for Kari Kamiya, and reasons not to have anyone else, which no one else did, so Kari, will be the wielder of the Calico Cat Miraculous.
> 
> Also I do want to know what you believe Plagg, and Tikki should teach Marinette to be mentioned/used later on.
> 
> Also, I'm not good at designing, so can someone please design a Calico Cat costume for both temporary wielder Adrien (must be femaleAdrien in costume due to story so far) and permanent wielder Kari's costume for after she recieves the Miraculous.
> 
> The first one to give me one for Adrien gets it used in the next chapter, and their name mentioned in the author notes next chapter as the costume creator. The ones for Calico Cat Kari will be put to a vote, where you can vote once per chapter, and if you change your vote to a new one later then you change all of your past votes to that one (this to give newer additions a chance). Remember it is the calico **CAT** Miraculous, they are a pair of earrings, and the weapon is a three section staff, anything else is up to you.
> 
> Finally, does anyone want to help me with the Akuma battle next chapter. Right now, I don't even know what the akuma is going to be.
> 
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know much about canon Miraculous Ladybug, Paris or Miraculous abilities, and since I only have a New Nintendo 3ds to use for internet the Wiki's refuse to give more then the basic information, and won't show anything under the tabs on them (the parts that can be hidden, they won't drop down and reveal the more detailed info), So if someone could leave a comment with a list of the miraculous powers I would appreciate it.
> 
> Also I will not be describing the characters except in general, so knowledge of what they look like in canon will help you visualize.


End file.
